A Dance
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: –¿Por qué te casaste con ese odioso imbécil? –Si sigues insistiendo en insultar a mi marido, me veré obligada a bailar con alguien más –advirtió Hermione con una sonrisa burlona mirando a Fred. –Veo que no respondiste a mi pregunta –señaló el pelirrojo con una sonrisa–. Ese tipo no te merece. Eres demasiado buena para él, ya sabes... TRADUCCION original de Inell13


**Disclaimer**: Ni los personaje ni la historia me pertenecen, solo la traducción. Los personajes sonde Rowling y el fanfic original es de Inell13.

No tengo palabras, solo léanlo, es hermoso *-* y por eso lo traduje hace tiempo :') para que los hablantes hispanes lo conocieran.

* * *

– ¿Por qué te casaste con ese odioso imbécil?

– Si sigues insistiendo en insultar a mi marido, me veré obligada a bailar con alguien más, –advirtió Hermione con una sonrisa burlona mirando a Fred.

– Veo que no respondiste a mi pregunta –señaló el pelirrojo con una sonrisa–. Ese tipo no te merece. Eres demasiado buena para él, ya sabes. Es un bastardo con la suerte a la derecha.

– Lo sé –suspiró ella dramáticamente, sus ojos brillaban con la diversión–. Pero, ¿qué puedo decir? Siempre he sido aficionada a las causas perdidas.

– Tu, querida, me quieres tomar el pelo, –dijo Fred mientras le daba vueltas alrededor de la pista de baile, con cuidado de no toparse con alguno de los otros invitados.

– ¿Quién? ¿Yo? –Ella sonrió inocentemente, aunque su risa para nada era inocente.

– Sí, Tu –Fred le tomó la mano y le dio vueltas al ritmo de las notas finales de la canción reproducida. Su mano se movió a lo largo de su espalda mientras cambiaba la música, llegando a ser más lenta, más romántica. Ella dio un paso hacia él, con su pelo castaño y rizado cayendo por encima del hombro mientras se movía en sus brazos. Un movimiento hacia la derecha le llamó la atención. Miró a Neville y Fred la alejo de él por 'querer robar la distancia' y cuando el joven corrió rápidamente por delante de ellos, mirando como un conejo asustado, él no pudo resistirse a una sonrisa.

– Eso fue grosero –dijo Hermione con recato–. Tu ya tuviste tu baile, Fred Weasley. Esta es mi boda y eso significa que deben mezclarse y bailar con los demás. La gente puede empezar a hablar.

– No hemos terminado nuestra conversación, Hermione Granger –Él la atrajo más cerca, sin importarle un Knut si a alguien le resultaba inapropiado para estar bailando con la novia de tal manera–. Quiero saber por qué te casaste con ese tipo que no te merece.

– No es más Granger, como tu bien sabes –dijo ella con sequedad–. En cuanto a por qué me casé, ya te dije. Tengo una debilidad por las causas perdidas.

– Podrías haber tenido a cualquier otro ¿por qué él?

– Yo creo que nadie mas hubiera querido. Tal vez él es el único que me quiere.

– Los dos sabemos que eso es una mentira –Su voz bajo mientras su mano descansaba sobre su espalda, su otra mano tomaba un rizo, lo apartan de la mejilla y lo acomodaba detrás de la oreja–. ¿Por qué él?

– Lo amo –sonrió al pensar en su nuevo marido.

– Él no es un chico adorable en absoluto –murmuró Fred mientras ella movía su mano a través de sus anchos hombros.

– Te equivocas. Es muy digno de ser amado –le defendio mientras se balanceaban con la música–. Él es muy guapo y mucho más inteligente de lo que él quiere que la gente piense.

– No lo es –argumentó–. Voy a admitir que él es un hombre apuesto, pero él no es suficientemente inteligente para ti.

– Tu realmente tienes que dejar de provocarme, Fred –amenazó Hermione–. Lo encuentro muy inteligente. Él es brillante y tiene la capacidad de pensar en soluciones a los problemas de forma rápida sin tener que recurrir a la investigación o enterrar la cabeza en los libros así que tal vez soy yo quien no es lo suficientemente buena para él.

Fred sacudió la cabeza mientras ella se dejaba caer hacia atrás, el pelirrojo la sostuvo con su brazo y sus ojos se movían sobre el contorno del cuello de Hermione a la curva de su pechos que el material del vestido de novia hacían que se mostraran perfectamente. Cuando él tiró de ella hacia él, la castaña rio, la felicidad evidente en el brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa en los labios.

– Eres tan hermosa.

– No, yo no lo soy –Movió su brazo hacia atrás del chico, sobre sus hombros, dejando que sus dedos jugaran con el pelo rojo–. En realidad no deberías decir esas cosas, Fred.

– ¿Por qué no? –Le tomó la mano libre, sujetándola con fuerza mientras se balanceaban hasta que estuvieron al borde de la pista de baile–. Tu sabes que creo que eres una de las mujeres más hermosas que he conocido, Hermione.

– Por favor, no lo hagas –susurró ella, mirando alrededor de la habitación para ver si alguien los estaba observando–. Este no es el momento ni el lugar.

– Tu marido es un hombre muy afortunado –dijo Fred en voz baja–. Él te ama, ¿sabes? Aunque rara vez dice las palabras, lo hace.

– Lo sé –Los dedos de Hermione dejaron su espesa cabellera roja, con el corazón acelerado tomo su mano, presionando sus labios un suave beso en el dedo que lleva su nuevo anillo–. Lo amo, también.

– Él lo sabe –Fred la miró entonces, sonriendo tímidamente–. Él no puede entender por qué lo eligiste a él, pero él es lo suficientemente inteligente para abrazarte fuerte y nunca dejarte ir."

– ¿Me lo prometes?

– Te lo prometo –dijo antes de los labios de ella lo atrapada en un tierno pero apasionado beso.

– ¡Eso es suficiente! –Una voz les interrumpió. George se rió cuando se separaron y lo miraron–. Habrá tiempo de sobra para que se la pasen besándose en la luna de miel así que deja de gruñir a mí hermanito. Estoy pensando en el robo de su novia para un baile. La señora Weasley, ¿puedo?

– No me mires –se rió Hermione cuando Fred miró a su gemelo antes de darle una mirada petulante–. Él es tu hermano.

– Sabía que debí darme a la fuga –murmuró Fred como de mala gana soltó a su esposa, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa amorosa mientras la miraba alegremente regañar a George, ya que comenzaron a bailar–. Definitivamente soy el tipo más afortunado en el mundo.


End file.
